Soy un astronauta perdido entre tus pecas
by IamOnlyg
Summary: Para Tsukishima, el imaginarse ser un astronauta le encantaba y mas si su planeta favorito es el cuerpo de aquel chico pecoso con el cual gustoso y libremente podía explorar, para así construir un mapa de galaxias guiadas por sus sentimientos. (One-shot, OOC por parte de Tsukishima (lo siento no lo pude evitar) y un corto lemon lleno de romance)


Oº°'¨ _**DISCLAIMER**_ ¨'°ºO

 _ **Haikyuu**_ no me pertenece, ni sus respectivos personajes, son obra y propiedad de _**Haruichi Furudate**_ _ **-sensei**_ , hago este _One-shot_ sin ánimo de lucro y solo por pasatiempo.

Este One-shot también se encuentra publicado en Wattpad bajo el mismo seudónimo

 _''Dile no al plagio, porque una mente sin creatividad es una cómplice de la adversidad social''_

* * *

'' _¿Se siente bien? ''_ Era la excitada pregunta del rubio en aquellos momentos de intimidad y es que escuchar los _''mngh…''_ de Yamaguchi lo enloquecía, rara vez pronunciaban palabras coherentes, pero en esos instantes el eco de sus jadeos entrecortados y gruñidos aumentaba su libido, ¿su perdición? aquel chico pecoso que lo rodeaba con el fogaje entre sus piernas, aquel contacto profano que se consumía en medio de un cuarto semi oscuro con una gran luna llena de cuadro frente a la ventana, sus rayos luminiscentes acaparaban el rostro de aquel chico que tanto ama captando las pequeñas manchas pardas de su cutis donde un pequeño sonrojo las resaltaba de manera hermosa.

Un electrochoque recorría su cuerpo haciendo que el sudor se elevara a mares y su saliva se mantuviese inquieta dentro su boca y de un _¡zas!(_ _1)_ Carnosos y móviles labios llenaron de fogonazos los besos, sentía el temblar del pelinegro debajo de él, lo sabía, sabía sobre el momento _extático(_ _2)_ que ellos tanto anhelaban, percibió el peso de unos brazos alrededor de su cuello y leves caricias en sus mechones dorados, las contracciones de su bajo vientre hacia que arremetiese con velocidad e hiciera que sus labios se separaran de manera brusca, decorando sus comisuras con filamentos débiles de saliva para sacar los guturales gimoteos.

Sus miradas chocaron _'ojos miel contra ojos oscuros'_ Yamaguchi respiraba entrecortadamente como pez boqueando fuera del agua, de un minuto a otro sus rostros se transformaron en un éxtasis neblinoso, expulsando el magma traslúcido definición de su género masculino, el rubio acunó el _frontispicio(_ _3)_ admirando los cansados parpados del chico estrella, agotado se recostó quedando frente a frente mirando sobre el hombro de Yamaguchi la caída total de la noche, sin querer dormitar dejo que los minutos pasaran captando el descenso de la obscuridad , viró sus ojos idolatrando las pequitas adornando parte de los pómulos y puente de la nariz del chico contrario y es que en sus sueños deliraba creyéndose un astronauta perdido sobre su cuerpo, encandilándose por pisar aquellos cráteres lunares de su espalda, elevarse y gravitar alrededor de su trasero para contemplar las perceptibles manchitas en cada glúteo o recorrer aquel mundo y trepar por aquellos fuertes hombros y retener muestras de pequitas.

Sintió leves movimientos a su lado y es que no se dio cuenta que estaba soñando con los ojos abiertos, detallando que ya el sol iluminaba el cielo y de un impulso acaricio los antebrazos del pelinegro haciéndolo despertar lentamente.

— _¡Buenos días, Tsukki! —_ decía con una voz medio adormilada, sobándose el ojo izquierdo acercándose tranquilamente para darle un pequeño beso en la frente al más alto.

— _Necesito más pecas—_ hablo el rubio, mirándolo fijamente.

— _¿Eh?... ¿Pecas? —_ la cara de Yamaguchi se transformó dubitativamente, pensando ¿a qué se refería su novio?

— _Si, muchas más. Siempre… siempre sueño que soy un astronauta perdido entre tus pecas, quisiera imaginarme el crear y memorizar mapas de constelaciones sobre tus muslos, colonizar galaxias en tu abdomen, arrebatar planetas en tus antebrazos y dominar el infinito universo de tus labios—_ cuando Tsukishima termino con aquella labia, Yamaguchi pensó que el rubio se había comido a _Allan Poe(_ 4), pero en esos instantes no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la confesión.

El más alto al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, fijo sus ojos al pelinegro que estaba demasiado rojo, tanto, que con sus pecas parecía una fresa viviente, avergonzado dio la espalda con la excusa de _''seguiré durmiendo''_ tratando de caer en la _etapa de la vigilia(_ _5)_ sintió unos brazos rodear su cadera y el pecho de Yamaguchi apegarse a su dorso cálidamente y al no dar su cara un leve susurro capto su atención.

— _¡Te amo, Tsukki! —_ no pudo evitar con vergüenza y todo rodar y robarle un profundo beso a Yamaguchi.

Porque para Tsukishima, Tadashi era su estrella favorita, su universo inquebrantable y la _supernova(_ _6)_ de sus sentimientos.

* * *

 _ **Oº°'¨**_ _ **GLOSARIO**_ _ **¨'°ºO**_

 _ **¡zas!(**_ _ **1)**_ _ **: e**_ _s una onomatopeya que imita el sonido de un golpe o la brusquedad que se hace con algo (utilice el ¡Zas! porque no me conformaba con las onomatopeyas del beso, tanto en español como en inglés , también era para referencia de la brusquedad del beso y se entendiese implícitamente)_

 _ **Extático(**_ _ **2)**_ _ **:**_ _que está en éxtasis o que sucede con frecuencia (por favor no confundir con 'Estático': que se paraliza o que permanece en un mismo sitio)_

 _ **Frontispicio(**_ _ **3)**_ _ **:**_ _parte delantera de algo._

 _ **Allan Poe(**_ _ **4)**_ _ **:**_ _ **Edgar Allan Poe**_ _(Escritor, poeta y periodista romántico estadounidense e incursionó en campos como la Cosmología: estudio de todo lo relacionado con el universo)_

 _ **Etapa de la vigilia(**_ _ **5)**_ _ **:** e_ _l sueño se constituye por 4 etapas, la etapa número 1 es el Adormecimiento o transición entre la vigilia y el sueño_

 _ **Supernova(**_ _ **6)**_ _ **:** e_ _strella en explosión que libera una gran cantidad de energía y se hace visible nítidamente en el espacio._


End file.
